El secreto de los Granger
by Eve no jikan
Summary: Le dolían los insultos que recibía a diario y ahora que sabia la verdad sentía un rencor hacia las personas que llamaba padres, la engañaron casi toda su vida, pero estaban perdonados lo sabia en el fondo de su corazón, a hora le tocaba luchar una batalla que sus antepasados habían luchado y ahora volvía atacar, pero no estaría sola con ella andaría la persona que menos pensó


El secreto de los Granger.

Este fic no es mio. Lo estoy subiendo a nombre de una amiga que no tuvo tiempo de subirlo personalmente y que no tampoco tiene cuenta. En fin, aquí esta.

Todo había llegado a su fin la derrota de voldemort; los mortífagos fueron llevados a azkaban pero… unos cuantos fueron exonerados entre ellos, Draco Malfoy.

El último año en Hogwarts y muy pocos docentes ya que por la guerra muchos sacrificaron sus vidas, la familia weasley intentaba superar la muerte de Fred. Harry Potter, Hermaione Granger y Ronald Weasley fueron conocidos como héroes en el mundo mágico.

-0-

Como había cambiado tanto después de la guerra, con la muerte de Dumbledore quien se hizo cargo del colegio fue Minerva McGonagall ex profesora de transformaciones a hora directora.

-oye Draco vas a ir hosmede – hablo Zabinni Blaise, el rubio negó – y tu theo? -si quiero comprar un nuevo libro muggle – sonriendo amablemente, ha Zabinni se le desencajo la quijada- -no hablaras en serio no?-dudoso, theo carcajeo – verdad que no theo.

- ya theo, para, no ves que el pobre se va a morir por nada mas- hablo el rubio con tranquilidad.-

El fin de semana había llegado y con eso la gran salida de hogwarts a hosmede pero cierto rubio se quedo en su sala común su mirada de notaba tristeza y un dolor muy profundo.

-0-

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del castillo dirigiéndome al gran comedor, pero escuche una risas me acerque un poco mas y ahí estaba el causante de las risas la comadreja y nada más y nada menos que lavender, pero aun mas sorprendido quede cuando medí la vuelta.

-Granger…-murmure aun sorprendido, tenía la cabeza cabizbaja sus manos en forma de puños, luego solo se dio vuelta y corrió a saber donde.-

Los días pasaban y no volví a ver a Granger, escuche de casualidad que cara rajada decía que se fue san mungo, los días seguían pasando…

Un mes paso desde el incidente y la comadreja se le veía muy feliz por los rincones de hogwarts con su rubia hueca nadie decía nada, cara rajada solo lo miraba con desaprobación. La hora de la cena llego todo calmado hasta que…

-buenas noches queridos alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especial- todo era silencio.- el joven Vicktor Krum profesor de pociones, la señorita Emma Watson profesora de transformaciones, el joven Arthur Krum profesor de astronomía, el joven Sebastián Black profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ellos serán sus nuevos profesores.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva información y no era para menos, los nuevos profesores entraron mientras McGonagall los nombraba, muchas chicas suspiraban por ver a los nuevos profesores. Las puertas se abrieron y todos voltearon haber todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una castaña muy familiar para los Gryffindor que cambio tenia llevaba una blusa apegada con un escote en v de color negro con una falda tableada roja a mitad de muslo, mire de reojo a la mesa donde estaba la comadreja y BINGO tenia a lavender sentado en sus piernas.

-Bienvenida señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall sonriendo, Granger respondió el gesto de la misma forma.- a hora todos completos, tengan buen provecho.

Muchos no dejaban de ver a Granger pues había cambiado mucho en un mísero mes, que irónica es la vida, una sonrisa de burla se formo en mis labios.

-0-

Entre al gran comedor mire la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban mis amigos, Genny me miraba sorprendida quien no mire la cara de todos y todos sus caras eran de sorpresa, busque con la mirada a ron BINGO ahí estaba con lavender los dos me miraban asustados me acerque a ellos, me senté sin decir nada solo sonreí…

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?..-sin dejar de sonreír Harry me miraba sin creer sé lo que actuara como si nada.- ¿Qué pasa por que no me dicen nada?... –dios Hermis que cambio ¿Dónde te fuiste estábamos muy preocupados?-me decía afligida, la abrase fuerte.- ….

-mi madre enfermo y necesitaba sangre y como su sangre es un poco rara no conseguían haci que me llamo- explique en un hilo de voz ella me abrazo mas fuerte.- pero ya está mejor por eso volví, siento no haber les dicho.

–No nos vuelva a asustar haci entendido- hablo serio Harry, asentí seriamente.- bueno, bienvenida Hermis.

-gracias Harry, ¿Qué paso mientras no estuve?-pregunte mientras comía una manzana, mire a la mesa de los profesores me sorprendí al ver a Vicktor y Sebastián.- ¿Qué hacen esos ahí? -son los nuevos profesores - dijo Genny, sonreí con burla.-

-vaya y yo que pensé que era mentira –volví a mirar a la mesa y vicktor me miraba sonriendo con superioridad.- muy chulo se cree. -¿Cómo tú has visto a Vicky?-pregunto con enojo Ron, deje de sonreír y lo mire seria.- responde Hermione….

–mira weasley lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema-en un tono serio y orgulloso.- pero para que no digas por ahí que te puse los cuernos y por eso estas tu con lavender, no lo vi hasta hace dos días atrás y su nombre es vicktor y para ti weasley soy Granger.

Me levante de golpe Salí de allí escuche murmullos pero no le di importancia sonreí orgullosa por lo que acababa de hacer camine por los pasillo con esa sonrisa, si hoy se habían sorprendido por verme allí vestida haci a hora tenía muchas sorpresas por un tiempo…..

-bravo Granger te felicito- escuche a mis espaldas medí la vuelta, sorprendida por ver ahí a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.- sorprendida por mis felicitaciones Granger. –para nada Malfoy – con una sonrisa altanera como había cambiado.- haci que con tu permiso buenas noches.

–Buenas noches también Granger – sonriendo igual que yo.- espero no verte llorar tras irme. –Pues no lo creo he cambiado no solamente por esto- apuntando mi cuerpo.-tengo unas cuantas sorpresas mas…

-0-

-buenos días jóvenes como ya saben yo seré nuevo profesor de pociones mi nombre vicktor Krum tengo 23 años, soy muy joven para ser su profesor… ¿no?- con un toque de burle, muchas chicas suspiraron.- yo seré el nuevo encargado de la casa Gryffindor Muchas chicas gritaron con entusiasmos y otras con envidia.

-bueno me dijo la directora McGonagall que les dijera quienes son los ganadores del premio anual - dijo tomando dos pergamino.- Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Bueno después de clases pueden ir a recoger sus cosas y trasladarse a su nueva sala común a se me olvidaba también son prefectos.

Hermione estaba que no se lo creía y el rubio estaba igual las clases acabaron demasiado rápido, Hermione estaba ya en su sala común con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-veo que ya estas empacando – dijo Genny desde el marco, asentí.- Hermis puedo preguntar por qué el cambio …. –sí pero no me lo vas a creer….-con resignación y burlona.- en realidad esta ropa no es mía es de una amiga…..

-Amiga? Quien?...- pregunto con intriga, mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama.-….

–una amiga de la infancia que no veía y me la encontré en la clínica, resulta que ella trabaja en moda y todo eso- moviendo las manos.- pues veníamos juntas y cómo ves se llevo mi maleta de ropa es algo muy gracioso…..

–ósea que tú no te vestiste haci porque querías si no por un error –suspirando con alivio.-

- la verdad es que yo ya tenía pensado cambiar un poco mi aspecto con mi personalidad – dijo cerrando su baúl donde estaban sus libros.-….

-hablas en serio Hermione – sorprendida, asintió.- JAJAJAJA esto solo te pasa ti amiga. -No pues gracias- dijo burlona.-una pregunta…..me queda bien esto? -pues la verdad…- dijo con una expresión pensativa.- si muy bien -gracias bueno creo que es hora de irme a mi nueva sala común- informo tomando sus cosas.- me ayudas por favor.

-0-

Echado en el césped mirando el cielo estrellado de fondo con el lago y la luna llena con una tranquilidad y paz…

-no verías ya yendo a tu nueva sala común – se escucho un voz masculina a sus espaldas.- no te vez muy entusiasmado draco…

-no es eso theo es solo…..-callo un momento como si estuviera meditando.- que hay momentos en los que me hubiera gustado que no haiga guerra ni sangres puras y sangres sucias…

-yo pienso lo mismo pero el hubiera no existe amigo- dijo sentándose a su lado.- hay momentos en los me gustaría a mí ser un simple muggle…..

- vaya y se puede saber ¿Por qué?- pregunto sentándose.-… - no se solo me gustaría – parándose los dos.- soy raro? -Mmmmm la verdad…..- dijo mirándolo theo sonrió nervioso.- eres el chico más normal aunque a veces tienes tus desplantes de locura.

- vaya hasta que los encuentro chicos – decía una rubia agitada.- pensé que ya no te encontraría draco. - que quieres Pansy?- pregunto con fastidio, theo rio leve mente.- y bien…..

–Pues ya que eres el nuevo prefecto me preguntaba si podías mostrarme el baño de ahí – dijo avergonzada, draco casi se cae de incredulidad.- puedes no…..

-hay dios si no fueras mi amiga ya te habría mandado a buena parte, pero ya que- suspirando con resignación asintiendo.-… -por eso te amo draco – grito con alegría lanzándose al rubio.- eres el mejor. –Si eso ya lo sabía Pansy – dijo arrogantemente, y con superioridad.-

-0-

-Hermione esto es impresionante - exclamo Geni sorprendida por la sala, era del mismo tamaño de la sala de lo menesteres y los cuartos eran un poco más grande.- me encanta…

-jajajajaja tranquila Geni- burlonamente dije, ella miraba el cuarto como si fuera lo mejor de su vida.- bueno vete si no te van a castigar

-ha ni modo – decía con fastidio salimos las dos del cuarto acompañe a Geni hasta la puerta.- nos vemos Hermis….

-sí, buenas noches – me despedí, me tire en el sofá que tenía cerca de la chimenea suspire con cansancio.- que voy a hacer?

-de que hablas Granger – se escucho desde la puerta una vos masculina.-baya se bien no mas esto…..

-malfoy…se me olvido que compartíamos la sala-respondí con los ojos cerrados me sentía agotada y lo que me esperaba.-….

-hay eso duele Granger…..-susurro cerca de mi oído, abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante de golpe.- te asuste vamos ni cuando hubo guerra te asustaste de mi porque el miedo a hora…..

-ha ya será porque estas los dos solos sin nadie a nuestro alrededor y te pongo nerviosa – hablo con una expresión pensativa y burlona ala ves.-…..

-no es nada de eso malfoy buenas noches –me despedí educadamente dando me la vuelta para ir me, cuando sentí un jalón pero no era brusco, más bien era suave y eso me sorprendió.-malfoy…..

-te puedo decir algo….-susurro nueva mente en mi oído, me tense no tanto por el susurro si no por lo suave que lo dijo, asentí levemente con algo de nerviosismo.-te ves linda con tu nuevo look.

Y como si nada se escucho un PUF aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar me en camine a toda prisa hasta mi cuarto…

-¿linda?...el realmente dijo linda- aun sin creérmelo, sonreí inconscientemente.- linda…

-0-

- bueno chicos como ya habrán escuchado de mi soy su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- con un tono dulce y amable, que enamoro a todas.- mi nombre es Sebastián Blackm tengo 22 años estudie aquí en Hogwarts bueno alguna pregunta…..

- profesor en donde vivió usted?- pregunto un chico de la casa de Gryffindor.-¿de dónde viene?

-pues yo viví mucho tiempo en Alemania y pues actualmente vivo en España pero a hora solo voy a ir para allá en las vacaciones- sonriendo con amabilidad, Hermione rio por esa expresión.- tiene algo que preguntar señorita Hermione.

-no profesor Blackm…-dijo sonriendo.- la verdad si hoy vamos a practicar hechizos….

-si señorita…..bueno sin mas que decir – dando un aplauso y todo se oscureció, Hermione sonrió y se escucho algunos gritos de partes de chicas.- señorita Hermis que hechizo se utiliza para que haiga luz…

-lumus…..-dijo y salió una luz muy fuerte se sentía el poder de la varita.- lo hice bien profesor Blackm…..

-bravo señorita has mejorado bastante-decía aplaudiendo, Hermione y hizo una venia.-

-creo que aprendí de el mejor…..no lo cree maestro –con vos respetuosa.-…

-seguro que si señorita, seguro que si-dijo con un semblante serio que daba miedo.- bueno are parejas para que haiga un combate será en duo…..

-haber el rubio de ojos grises y Hermione contra – dijo buscando con la mirada.- tú el pelirrojo y la rubia que esta a tu lado.

-lo hiciste apropósito no- susurro Hermione cerca de Sebastián.- admítelo lo hiciste aposta

-como crees mi pequeña alumna –decía con voz inocente.- solo dale su merecido a esos más bien te hice un favor….

-0-

Todos miraban en silencio el duelo que se estaba por llevarse a cabo, mire de reojo a malfoy y estaba con una tranquilidad única que en esos momentos envidiaba…..

-voy a poner un campo de fuerza para que pelen a gusto- dijo levantando su varita y se formo rápidamente un campo.- a se me olvidaba pueden gritar y decir lo que quieran porque este campo es anti ruido ósea nosotros no escucharemos nada de lo que digan, y los espectadores tendrán que ver como manejan las varitas los que están en campo es un tipo examen empiecen…..

Suspire dejando mis nervios de lado y cerrando los ojos los abrí rápidamente, draco estaba en formación de ataque.

-vaya Granger creo que tendrás una pequeña venganza no lo crees- susurro malfoy mirándome de reojo.- haber weasley te sedo el primer ataque…

-bueno creo que estamos de acuerdo- respondí con una sonrisa .- siempre los débiles empiezan lanc….. -expeliargus – exclamo lavender esquivé su ataque con facilidad.-…..

Los ataques venían hacia mi constantemente y yo los esquive sin ningún problema malfoy empezó a pelear contra weasley sin piedad, los hechizos venían sin parar hasta me aburrí…

-Ronald weasley esto es por no ser honesto y engañarme sin un poco de verguenza-susurre yo con la mirada seria y con cierta frialdad.- deromiun unti infelitio anten.

con estas palabras ron cayo desmayado y lavender se apresuro a ir con el me acerque hasta ella seria….

-desmayun – susurre y cayó junto a weasley, el campo de fuerza desapareció y lo último que recuerdo fue un…bien hecho Granger.

-0-

Mire como Granger se desplomaba pero la tome en mis brazos antes que cayera tenia la piel pálida como si estuviera muerta…..

-joven Malfoy lleve por favor a la señorita Granger a su recamara-escuche a mis espaldas decir al profesor.- y de le esto en cuanto despierte…

-como diga profesor –respondí tomando el frasco y desaparecí con un PUF.-

-0-

Sentía los parpados pesados y una pequeña opresión en mi mano izquierda y poco a poco empecé abrir mis ojos con dificultad sentí un olor a menta examine donde estaba y todo tenía un color negro y blanco con plateado….

-vaya al fin despiertas – escuche a mi izquierda gire un poco mi cabeza y me sorprendí al ver Malfoy tenía el cabello desordenado y toda su ropa desarreglada.- ya terminaste de inspeccionarme.

-¿cuánto llevo aquí?-pregunte sin dale importancia intentando incorporarme, para mi sorpresa Malfoy me ayudo.- ¿dónde estoy?

-pues llevas tres días dormida y estas en mi cuarto-respondió tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta.- iré a visar al profesor que ya despertaste, a dijo que tomes lo del frasco tras que despertaras….

-0-

-haci que ya despertó la maldita esa –dijo con rencor una rubia .- me voy a vengar eso tenlo por seguro …

-ya lav déjalo además no Sali tan perjudicado mas bien fue ella la quien salio perjudicada –decia un peli rojo abrazando por la cintura a la rubia.- olvidalo amor si

-esta bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez- accedio mientras lo besaba.- te amo Ron

-0-

-hermaione eres una tonta como se te ocurre hacer eso – gritaba un peli negro caminando de un lado a otro.- lanzar ese hechizo fue una gran imprudencia de tu parte, me has decepcionado completamente.

-Sebastián tiene razón Hermione no hubieras despertado nunca da gracias a que tienes el escudo protector de tus abuelos –dijo serio vicktor con la mirada clavada en la ventana, Hermione tenia la cabeza gacha.- pero no fue solo tu culpa también de ti Sebastián sabias que ella aun siente odio por el weasley y la pones en combate con el…

-no vick es solamente mi culpa lo siento no volverá a pasar te lo juro – dijo aun con la cabeza gacha, vicktor la miro de reojo y suspiro con cansancio.- discúlpenme por favor…

-hermaione debes olvidar ese odio y desaparecer cualquier sentimiento de rencor entiendes, la magia que habita dentro de ti necesita ser pura no impura – hablo vicktor mientras se paraba y se ponía junto a ella puso su mano derecha en su hombro, hermaione levanto la mirada.- entiendo lo que sientes y Sebastián también….

-gracias….-dijo con una sonrisa, el asintió y salió dejando solos a Hermione y Sebastián.- lo siento sebas…..

-yo también sabias lo que implicaba ese hechizo hermis y te entiendo yo lo use y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento–dijo con una mirada triste.- y con lo que dijo vicktor de desaparecer el rencor lo veo muy difícil ya que todos somos humanos y siempre habrá rencor odio en tu ser…

-0-

-buenos días chicos como ya saben soy su profesor de astromagia, Arthur krum -hablo un joven de cabello blanco de ojos verdes.-bueno tengo 23 años, nací en Londres ¿alguna pregunta?

-profesor su cabello es natural?-preguntó una chica de 6to año.-por que es demasiado joven como para que ya haiga canado…..

Se escucho leves risa de todos menos de un rubio de slytherin que tenia la mirada fija en la ventana.

-mi cabello es natural jovencita y el tuyo es rubio natural o es teñido por que parece que si es –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, todos rieron por su comentario.- bueno les tengo una tarea...

-buenos días profesor perdón el retraso – se escucho desde la puerta una castaña con el uniforme de Gryffindor con el mentón bien en alto y una sonrisa orgullosa.-puedo pasar?

-buenos días también para usted señorita Granger –respondió con una media sonrisa en los labios.-pase su retraso es justificable siéntese con el rubio de atrás.

-está bien...Gracias…..-entro con gracia y elegancia y todos los chicos quedaron embobados con su andar.-…

-bueno como iba diciendo les voy a dar una tarea muy importante-dijo caminando hacia atrás a paso lento.-investigaran sobre la estrella ancestral de sus familias es un tema muy interesante les va agradar y...

-profesor este trabajo sobre las estrellas ancestral es solamente para sangres puras ya que mayormente esto sobre las estrellas ancestrales es referido a los magos de pureza –lo dijo una rubia con un tono burlon y con un toque de desprecio mirando a hermaione.-ya que los sangre sucias no tienen una estrella ancestral mágica.

-bueno para ser una promiscua no estás tan hueca como pensé – dijo hermaione con burla.- pero ya que…

-ja ja hablo la santa de Gryffindor o tal vez la nueva zorra – hablo con odio puro, Hermione la miro con burla y toco el collar que llevaba puesto y rio.- vaya no lo vas negar…

-mira lavander yo no fui quien me metí con el primer tarado que se me cruzo en frente – siguió con su tono de burla pero tenía acumulada toda su furia en su falda estrujándola varios rieron.- bueno ya no importa te agradezco por lo que paso.

-0-

La noche ya había caído en Hogwarts y una joven se encontraba en la biblioteca caminando por los pasillos desiertos con una calma y tranquilidad envidiable…..

-como te encuentras….-se escucho a sus espalda haciendo que diera un brinco.-te asuste lo siento…. -un poco…..porque estas con tu apariencia verdadera-hablo mirando como su cabello era un castaño encendido y sus ojos verdes.-

- a me apetecía estar natural, Arthur me conto lo que paso- dijo con un semblante serio.-te debe estar doliendo el hombro no…

-un poco no te preocupes solo fueron unas pequeñas descargas –poniendo su mano en su hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa.-al menos me controle..

-Hermis eres muy fuerte –dijo abrazándola con fuerza, ella correspondió de la misma manera.-igual que la abuela Clarisa. -Tú lo crees… hubiese deseado conocerla Sebastián –murmuro en el cuello de Sebastián con nostalgia.- por lo menos a ella mas..

-tranquila si puede que tu no la conocieras pero ella si a ti- la separo con lentitud de el y la miro con mucho cariño.-y debe estar muy orgullosa de ti eso te lo aseguro.

Haci se quedaron un largo rato en silencio solo mirándose … sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un pelinegro con la insignia slytherin ….

-0-

La semana paso rápido y ya era domingo para ir hosmede todos se estaban arreglando felices para salir e ir a la caldera chorreante. Pero cierto rubio de ojos grises estaba serio desde hace dos días después de que theodoro le pregunto algo.

-0-

Draco estaba recostado debajo un árbol con vista hacia al lago cuando apareció theo con un libro. –oye Draco sabes si Granger está saliendo con alguien- dijo mirando su libro, Draco se levanto un poco confuso.- o si volvió con weasley -que cosa ?...-pregunto sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.-porque preguntas eso? -he no por nada olvídalo – dijo sonriendo dejando a Draco aun más confuso, theo se levanto.- nos vemos en la cena.

-0-

Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte puesta, en la "CASA DE LOS GRITOS" y a su mente vinieron recuerdos muy dolorosos…

-por que tan solo Malfoy?-pregunto una suave voz a sus espaldas, Draco se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió, y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a la persona que estaba frente a el.-que pasa por que te vas, temes que nos vean juntos?

No dijo nada solo siguió caminando ignorando a la persona presente

-vamos Malfoy no te vayas que no están asqueroso estar con una sangre sucia-escucho con un toque de burla y resentimiento.-

Draco se esfumo con un puf y luego apareció con un puf detrás de Hermione, ella al escuchar el sonido se dio la vuelta .quedando frente a frente y se perdieron en sus mirada mercurio y almendrado fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo por ellos…

-cof cof….-escucharon haciendo que se sobre saltaran mirando sorprendidos de quien se trataban.- buenas tardes señorita Granger.. Joven Malfoy….

-0-

Recorriendo la nueva tienda en hosmede había un sector exclusivo de libros muggle tenían una extraña forma de narración y eso me llamaba la atención algunos eran de romances, tragedia, despecho etc…. Era el único aquien le gustaba esto de los libros muggle pero….

-buenos días nott….-escuche a mis espaldas era una suave voz y con un tono raro, despacio medi la vuelta y me encontré con una rubia de ojos celestes con el uniforme de Ravenclaw.-en la anterior salida a hosmede te vi venir aquí que lees….

Realmente una Ravenclaw la rubia mas rara de todo Hogwarts me hablaba a mi un slytherin me miraba tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa me sentí como la peor basura del mundo mágico en ese momento.

-no deberías hablar con un slytherin pensarían mal de ti lovegood –dije mientras camine alejándome de ella pero escuche sus pasos que me seguían.-

-creo que no diran nada ya que siempre me dicen que soy la rara de todo Hogwarts y que estoy loca- dijo a mis espaldas detuve mi paso y la mire nuevamente.- y solo estoy saludándote y preguntándote nott algo sencillo a nadie le importa…..a te recomiendo "ROMEO Y JULIETA" adiós.

Y se perdió rápidamente de mi vista sonreí levemente podían decir de ella que era una rara una loca una fenómeno pero era cierto cuantas veces no había visto como algunas personas la insultaban y ella los miraba con curiosidad podría decirse hacia….

Tome el libro que me había mencionado y una diminuta mueca se formo en mis labios como una sonrisa de alegría…

-0-

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro de Granger y Malfoy en la casa de los gritos y que los había visto….

-buenos días jóvenes magos y jóvenes brujas hoy aremos algo diferente mucho de ustedes saben defenderse con su varita- todos exclamaron si el sonrió.- bueno déjenme informarles algo he pedido a la directora McGonagall dos concursos uno será de combate con varita y otro será con espadas….

-profesor Blackm porque va haber dos combates si siempre hubo el de utilizar las varitas – pregunto una slytherin.-

- pues si señorita Astoria pero también e decidido que practicaran esto como una defensa pero después les explicare porque –hablo mientras arrastraba un baúl al abrirlo habían un montón de espadas a simple vista se veían que eran de plata puro y un filo perfecto…

-bueno formen una fila a quiero intercalado- todos los miraron confundidos.-un Gryffindor, un slytherin, un Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw.

Escucho a muchos protestar y hacer insultos a las otras casas arto de eso y que nunca llegarían a nada el mismo formo los grupos todos ya tenían su respectivo grupo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio de ojos mercurio…

-buenos días joven Malfoy me puede decir el porqué de su retraso?-preguntocon un tono de enojo, cuando la puerta se volvió abrir dejando entrar a una castaña de ojos almendra.-buenos días señorita Granger me puede decir usted también el motivo de su retraso…..

Miro al rubio que le daba la espalda y tomando aire hablo…

-la directora nos llamo a su oficina por lo de que estamos de prefectos-informo en plural sacando una nota de su bolsillo se la entrego al profesor el la tomo.- teníamos permiso profesor Draco y yo…

-bueno como ya se perdieron un poco de la clase y en vista que son los únicos sin grupo- mirándolos seriamente pero su tono de voz tenia una pisca de burla. Hermione lo miro con desconfianza.- serán los primeros en participar de el combate de varitas y espadas. Será un grupo contra ustedes dos.

-profesor creo es algo injusto ya que por lo que veo en cada grupo hay cuatro personas- indico Malfoy.- y nosotros solo somos dos….

-concuerdo con Malfoy profesor es injusto cuatro personas contra dos- apoyo Hermione, ciertamente era cierto pero luego se mantuvo callada un momento entendiendo las intenciones de Sebastian.-es un reto profesor no?

-podría decirse así señorita Granger-haciendo entender que si era un reto…..pero un reto ¿De qué? Malfoy miro con detenimiento al profesor y entendió lo que quería hacer.- bueno vengan los dos escojan una espada…

El primero en tomar una fue Malfoy todas eran distintas y que cada una tenía una gema en el mango de la espada y eran de distintos colores.

-esta es la indicada…...-murmuro bajo tomando la espada de gema verde. El profesor miro con detenimiento.-

-Malfoy préstame un momento la espada que escogiste- el se la dio la miro con sumo cuidado.- has hecho una muy buena elección…..

Hermione también se acerco miro con sumo cuidado cada espada paso su mano por el baúl y solo la detuvo para tomar una espada con un rubí rojo el mango tenia diseño de espinas …..

-bueno ya que ellos ya escogieron por grupos acérquense- hablo cada uno escogió su espada rápidamente muchos ya empezaban hacer se los chistositos.-bueno ahora que todos tienen sus espadas empecemos.

-0-

- que opinan de que haiga pedido esto-dijo el profesor, todos miraban sorprendidos era realmente enorme tenía el mismo tamaño que la cancha de Quidditch y gradas para sentarse eran demasiado largas y de gran extensión una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.- bueno sus caras lo dice todo chicos ahora los del grupo den un paso al frente por favor, muy bien los demás váyanse a las gradas a sentarse….

El profesor se alejo dejando en medio a el grupo de cuatro y de dos se miraban con desafió total y con una seriedad única tomaron posiciones y solo esperaban la señal del profesor…..

-listos, bien antes de empezar solo desarmaran a su oponente y uno que otro hechizo-informo, miro que aun Hermione y Draco no estaban listos.- hey chicos dejen de noviar un rato ya va a empezar el combate…..ahora.

Los cuatro lanzaron hechizo hacia los dos Hermione reacciono primero de acuerdo al plan repeliendo los hechizos con una barrera muy potente Draco aprovecho para crear un árbol cerca de la barrera de Hermione ella se protegió ahí mientras siguió escuchando a las cuatro lanzar hechizo Draco siguió creando árboles alrededor suyo y empezaron a correr todos miraron sorprendido pues habían quedado rodeados Hermione y Draco espalda con espalda

-alguna idea Granger por que no me gusta estar así –hablo con la voz agitada, no respondió.- mierda Granger cuando más se necesita tu cerebro no dices nada….

-Malfoy, Malfoy, no tengo una tengo varias- murmuro con una sonrisa burlona y con esto exclamo fuerte.- safigz retiuo!

Hizo volar sus varitas muy lejos de ellos derrumbo a dos y Draco igual pero los lanzo cerca de sus varitas inconscientes o eso creyó ya que se dio la vuelta y estaban frente a frente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios….

-buen combate Granger.-alago sonriendo, Hermione agradeció cuando…CUIDADO…. Sintió un empujón y un grito de sectus senpra impurts de parte de un slytherin fue demasiado rápido ni reaccionar pudo Hermione a tiempo.- expeliarmus…. Lanzando lejos a el slytherin…

-0-

Sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un montón de dagas en el cuerpo y luego todo se volvió oscuro…. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había despertado tenía todo el cuerpo con cortadas muy profundas, ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey pudo curar mis heridas con pociones y hechizos, me levante con cuidado y ande hasta el marco de la ventana la noche ya había caído sobre Hogwarts el cielo estaba despejado y una luna llena tan brillante que me hizo recordar al profesor Remus Lupin...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Madame Pomfrey entro primero gritando que lo pusieran en una camilla aun no se daban cuenta de mi presencia camine despacio hacia mi cama y me hice la dormida….

-joven Habram pritcher tome esto…eso a hora que fue lo que le sucedió?-pregunto podía mirar sus siluetas y pude ver que eran slytherin.- nadie va decirme como se hizo eso…..

-0-

-pues…..creo que se cayó de las escaleras.-Madame puso una cara incrédula por lo que escuchaba.- es que nadie vio lo que paso realmente….

-así y cómo fue que su compañero se cayó de las escaleras y solo tiene la cara moreteada señorita Astoria- informo viendo como solo la cara la tenia bien golpeada, en eso cierto rubio entro con calma y se sentó en una camilla con una manzana verde entre sus manos las cuales tenía rojas y podía verse salir por sus nudillos sangres.- joven Malfoy usted vio algo por qué no me creo lo de la caída…..

-no Madame Pomfrey yo estaba haciendo mi ronda por la torre de aritmancia-dijo mordisqueando la manzana, sin darle importancia, madame lo miro y suspiro con cansancio.- mas bien quisiera saber si puede curarme las manos…

-0-

-hablas enserió Harry, ¿es que no puedo creerlo?-dijo incrédula, el nombrado solo asintió.-bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y cuéntame ¿como esta genny?

-bien con algunos rasguños –hablo , ella le sonrió- y tu como estas después de que el imbécil de Ron viniera a molestarte….

-tranquilo Harry no paso nada solo "hablamos"- con sarcasmo riendo, pero callo y hizo una mueca de dolor.- Harry háblale al profesor Blackm…..RAPIDO!

Harry al escuchar el grito salió corriendo, mientras Hermione empezó a respirar con dificultad y el ardor en su pecho se fue a sus muñecas formándose en ambas un diseño de la ave fénix y en la pata del fénix una estrella de cinco puntas….

-Hermione!-exclamo el profesor al ver a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos se asusto corrió hacia ella, tomo sus muñecas y entendió.- tranquila respira despacio….Potter que nadie entre y eso te incluye!

-duele Marck no puedo calmarlo –gimoteando ya no soportaba la quemazón y sin que se diera cuenta desapareció con ella.-¿Dónde…..estamos? Marck…..

-tranquila….el árbol pronto crecerá y será tan fuerte como un roble o un rituye….crecerá tan fuertes tu corazón se hará tan fuerte como una roca pero cálida como el sol.

-0-

Podía verla dormir plácidamente sobre la cama de la enfermería después de calmarse, cayó en un sueño profundo y hora se encontraba tranquila y el a su lado.

-como se encuentra –escucho una voz conocida para el, pero no respondió.- va estar bien Sebastián tranquilo.

-Vicktor y si mejor dejamos que Hermione deje esto, mira no es la única que puede combatir a stelly –en su voz se escucha la preocupación y el desespero por ella.- tu muy bien sabes que ella es fuerte pero su corazón no, si esto sigue así ella puede perder la vida antes de enfrentarse a stelly…..

- Te equivocas Marck Granger, ella es muy fuerte y su corazón es muy fuerte más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, no solo es su corazón es también su alma y espíritu que son fuertes – informo, dejando callado a sebastian que solo bajo la vista.- así que deja de preocuparte tanto.

-Está bien pero hazme un favor.-hablo mirando el rostro de Hermione.- me es incomodo estar así que si pudieras ponerme como el que realmente soy.

-hare lo que pueda –dijo saliendo de la enfermería.- -Hermione recupérate pronto –gimoteo.- hazlo por favor.

-0-

Se sentía agotada, no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho, no podía abrir los ojos, escucho la puerta abriéndose, pisadas acercándose a ella, quiso abrir los ojos pero no podía, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo .

-Eres patética Granger-su voz se le hacía muy conocida, escucho algo que arrastraba.-despierta ratón de biblioteca el zanahoria anda diciendo burradas como siempre pero te esta incluyendo.

-Malfoy….que haces….aquí – dijo con dificultad, aun tenía los ojos cerrados.-

-vaya Granger tienes bonitos tatuajes-le dijo sintió como los delineaba con el dedo, se asusto por lo que el estaba viendo.-bueno ya acabo mi tiempo de estar aquí nos vemos dentro de….media hora en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-0-

Caminaba por los pasillos de howarts, sabía que llegaría tarde a las clases de defesan contra las artes oscuras, pero aun no podía moverse rápidamente. Siguió caminando cuando por fin llego abrió la puerta….

-buenos días señorita Granger – le saludo un pelirrojo, de ojos verdosos, vestía una camisa blanca sus primeros botones abiertos y su corbata roja estaba desajustada, con pantalones negro de tela. Ella no salía de su asombro.- pase por favor estaba por presentarme.

- si claro –murmuro saliendo de su trance y pasando se ubico en el ultimo asiento en el cual se encontraba un rubio que la miraba inexpresivo con sus ojos mercurios, se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo.-

- buenoyo soy Mark Granger sobrino de Hector Dagworth-Granger tengo veinte tres años vivo en Londres y como estaba por decirles, el profesor Sebastián se ausentara por unos meses y en su remplazo estará mi persona –dijo apuntándose a si mismo.- el comunico todo sobre ustedes así que si mal no recuerdo el último combate incompleto fue de la señorita Granger y el joven Malfoy no

- así es profesor supongo que le informo porque –hablo Draco, el maestro asintió.-

-claro pero hoy vuelven a combatir pero esta vez con sus espadas – su mirada era seria al igual que la de Draco, Hermione se encontraba callada sin decir nada.- muy bien todos a fuera…

-0-

Hermione y Draco se encontraban nuevamente en a aquel campo. Los cuatro a quienes se enfrentaban los miraban burlones, pero ellos no su semblante era serio e inexpresivo.

-bueno para que no se vea desigual primero dos y luego los otros dos –dijo mirando a Hermione sin ninguna preocupación.- muy bien. Comiencen.

Antes de que pudieran moverse el de slytherin, Hermione le había a rebatado la espada con la suya y tenía su espada en su cuello apretándolo, su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Draco había hecho lo mismo y se sorprendió por la rapidez que tenía en esos momentos.

-mira slytherin antes de atacar a alguien hazlo de frente como hombre no como una rata cobarde– hablo fríamente, Draco estaba estático el ya había hecho justicia por lo que había pasado en su primer combate con aquel slytherin.-

-Granger estas defendiendo a un slytherin y nada menos que….- no completo su frase pues recibió un tremendo rodillazo en su entre pierna.-

-eres patético Habram pritcher, andas alardeando que me derrotaste con un hechizo tan patético como tu pero dime que…-sonrio con una mueca de maldad.- dirían los de tu casa si supieran que en realidad a quien en verdad querías asesinar era a uno de tu casa.

El profesor se acerco a ellos corriendo, miro a Hermione detenidamente, suspiro con cansancio.

-vengan los que faltan! –Exclamo, miro a Draco y vio que su mirada se encontraba confusa.- ustedes vayan a sentarse.

-oye pritcher, cúrate el cuello se puede infectar la cortada que tienes – le dijo Hermione, pritcher la miro confuso y dudoso se llevo la mano al cuello y al tocarlo lo sintió húmedo tras ver su mano manchada de rojo miro asustado a Hermione ella en cambio le sonrió de medio lado.-

Draco mira de reojo a Hermione, cuando los dos contrincantes estuvieron frente a ellos escucharon gritar al maestro "comiencen" el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior, solo que esta vez Hermione estaba fatigada, respiraba con dificultad.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Granger – hablo el maestro, Hermione negó con la cabeza.- muy bien


End file.
